please_dont_find_this_or_look_at_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model International (cycle 5)
Top Model International, Cycle 5 featured 14 contestants from across the globe. Similar to the last four cycles, applicants did not have to have prior modeling experience but had to be between the ages of 16-26. This cycle, the height limit was lowered to 168 cm (5 ft 6 in) to encourage more hopefuls to apply to the competition. Cycle 5 is based in Sydney, Australia. This is the first cycle to be based in Oceania, and the third cycle since cycle two to not be based in New York City. Additionally, this was the first cycle to not feature Julia Roman as the host. Roman was replaced by Vera Jung due to what the former described as "personal reasons." South Korean supermodel Vera Jung became the host for the fifth cycle of Top Model International. The winner of this cycle was 20 year-old Petronella Krusen '''from (Wageningen, Gelderland). Prizes The prizes for this cycle consisted of: * A 2-year modeling contract with IMG Models London * A worldwide cosmetics campaign with Sephora * A cover and six-page spread in Vogue Italia * A cash prize of USD $100,000 in the winning model's currency Locations * Sydney, Episodes 1-5, 10 * Dubai, Episodes 6-9 * Tahiti Episode 10 Episode summaries '''Episode 1 * Quit: '''Amalie Mathiassen * '''First call-out: '''Petronella Krusen * '''Bottom two: '''Elena Aritza & Leila Ahmad * '''Eliminated: '''Elena Aritza '''Episode 2 * First call-out: '''Hoàng Yên Kim * '''Bottom two: '''Graciela Rendón & Leila Ahmad * '''Eliminated: '''Graciela Rendón '''Episode 3 * First call-out: '''Petronella Krusen * '''Bottom two: '''Ibtihaj Ahmed & Yener Ertuğrul * '''Eliminated: '''Yener Ertuğrul '''Episode 4 * First call-out: '''Katia Gavrilyuk * '''Bottom two: '''Ana Castillo & Heidi Sörensson * '''Eliminated: '''Heidi Sörensson '''Episode 5 * Eliminated outside of judging panel: '''Hoàng Yên Kim * '''Returned: '''Graciela Rendón * '''First call-out: '''Darya Bahdanovich * '''Bottom two: '''Ibtihaj Ahmed & Jagoda Kostadinovski * '''Eliminated: '''Jagoda Kostadinovski '''Episode 6 * First call-out: '''Petronella Krusen * '''Bottom two: '''Ana Castillo & Ibtihaj Ahmed * '''Eliminated: '''Ana Castillo '''Episode 7 * First call-out: '''Zahra Nejem * '''Bottom two: '''Graciela Rendón & Leila Ahmad * '''Eliminated: '''Leila Ahmad '''Episode 8 * First call-out: '''Graciela Rendón * '''Bottom two: '''Darya Bahdanovich & Zahra Nejem * '''Eliminated: '''Zahra Nejem '''Episode 9 * First call-out: '''Ibtihaj Ahmed & Katia Gavrilyuk * '''Bottom two: '''Darya Bahdanovich & Graciela Rendón * '''Eliminated: '''Graciela Rendón '''Episode 10 * Final four: '''Darya Bahdanovich, Ibtihaj Ahmed, Katya Gavrilyuk & Petronella Krusen * '''Advanced to final three: '''Ibtihaj Ahmed, Katya Gavrilyuk & Petronella Krusen * '''Eliminated: '''Darya Bahdanovich * '''Final three: '''Ibtihaj Ahmed, Katya Gavrilyuk & Petronella Krusen * '''Runner-ups: '''Ibtihaj Ahmed & Katya Gavrilyuk * ''Top Model International'':' Petronella Krusen Contestants Summaries '''Call-out order' Contestant progress Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 photo shoot: '''Night out in pairs in Sydney *'Episode 2 photo shoot: Bikinis on the beach *'Episode 3 photo shoot: '''TRESemmé ads *'Episode 4 photo shoot: 'Sedcards *'Episode 5 photo shoot: 'Abandoned gas station *'Episode 6 photo shoot: 'Elegant long dresses in the desert *'Episode 7 photo shoot: 'Extreme makeup and flowy fabric *'Episode 8 photo shoot: 'Beauty shots in a pool *'Episode 9 photo shoot: 'Menswear *'Episode 10 photo shoot: ''Vogue Italia'' covers Notes